Modern firearms (e.g., handguns, rifles, and shotguns) are frequently used in conjunction with a variety of electrically powered accessories to enhance the operational capabilities of the user. Electrically powered accessories used in conjunction with a firearm may include, for example, an optical gun sight, night vision device, visual illumination device, infrared illumination device, visible laser, and/or an infrared laser. Due to the variety of electrically powered accessories available, a user may want to attach multiple accessories to a single firearm. The electrically powered accessories, with which a particular firearm is equipped, will be selected based on the purpose for which the firearm is being configured, for example, warfighting, hunting, and/or competitive shooting.
A variety of mounting options have been developed to facilitate the attachment of electrically powered accessories to a firearm. Typically, a mount allows for the attachment of only one electrically powered accessory to a firearm and has no provision for supplying power thereto. Thus, when attaching two or more electrically powered accessories to a firearm, multiple mounts are typically needed and the run time of each accessory is limited by the native power supply, typically batteries stored within the accessory. Because the real estate on a firearm is limited, optimal positioning of two or more electrically powered accessories may be limited as a result of their accompanying mounts. Further, the use of multiple mounts increases the overall weight of the firearm to which they are attached.
Electrically powered firearm accessories are often operated by one or more switches, each switch being configured to activate a mode of operation (e.g., high output, low output, strobe, on/off, etc.) when actuated. Again, because the real estate on a firearm is limited, optimal positioning of a switch assembly, in addition to co-mounted electrically powered accessories, may be difficult to achieve. This is particularly true if the rifle is being setup for ambidextrous use.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for the firearm accessory electrical distribution system disclosed herein. It is to the provision of a firearm accessory electrical distribution system, that is a streamlined assembly of devices configured to mechanically and electrically interface to thereby power and/or facilitate the operation of one or more conductively connected power-consuming firearm accessories, that the present invention is primarily directed.